Beginings
by evil superman
Summary: Jack and Sam become stranded on an alien world. This is a prequel type story to my story 'The Otherside' but both can be read as stand alones.
1. ch1

Spoilers: Nothing specific if anything.

Season:??????AU?????????

Warnings: language

Summary: Jack and Sam become stranded on an alien world. (This is a prequel type story to my story 'The Otherside' but both can be read as stand alones).

Parings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet

The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and back story are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

A/N: Just to give you all a heads up things are starting to get a little hectic in my life so I might not be posting as regular as I normally would but I will try to have at least one chapter a week posted. I ask that all you kind forgiving readers please bare with me until my life gets less hectic again.

Ok enough rambling on to the story.

_/dream/_

* * *

Pain, that was the first thing Sam became aware of as she started to wake up. Her head felt like it was going to explode any second. Attempting to open her eyes caused the pain to intensify to the point that Sam nearly passed out again. Curling into a ball Sam laid as still as possible, waiting for the pain to go away. Several moments later the pain had lessened enough that Sam could finally open her eyes slightly, it was then she saw the form of colonel Jack O'Neill lying not far from her.

"Gah! What the hell was I drinking last night?" Jack complained as he tried opening his eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed and hold still sir, the pain will lessen sooner." Sam instructed.

"Carter?" Jack tried sitting up, but let out a loud moan and clutched his head.

"Just hold still sir."

This time Jack did as he was told and soon felt the pain lessen in his head. When he felt the pain had lessened enough, Jack sat up and took in their surroundings. The two officers were sitting at the base of the stargate, which stood in the middle of a small clearing that was surrounded by trees, lots and lots of trees.

"Have any idea where we're at Carter?"

"Not a clue sir." The last thing Sam remembered was trying to escape from a Goa'uld fortress.

SG-1 had been on a standard recon mission when they had come across a group of Jaffa. Daniel and Teal'c had managed to make it back through the gate, but Jack and Sam had been captured. They'd been held prisoner for what felt like weeks before they were able to escape, Sam shuddered thinking about their imprisonment.

Not having a GDO and not wanting to risk the Goa'uld learning the gate address to the alpha site the two decided to gate to another world and then go from there. So after taking the first gate address they could find from the Goa'uld computers they left through the gate.

"Well what do you say we get the hell out of here and go home?" Jack, followed by Sam, walked over to the DHD and dialed the alpha site, but nothing happened. When Sam tried and still nothing happened, both began to get worried. "You can fix this right? No problem?"

"I think so sir but I'll need to get a look inside the DHD first to be sure." Sam quickly got to work on the DHD.

While Sam worked on the DHD Jack started to scout around the clearing. Not wanting to let Sam out of his site and since they had no weapons for that matter, he didn't go far. About an hour later Jack was getting bored and decided to see how Sam was doing.

"So major what's the verdict?" Jack asked as he crouched near where Sam was working.

"Well sir the good news is that I know exactly what's wrong, why the gate won't dial..." Sam answered poking her head out from under the DHD.

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is that without the proper tools and replacement parts I'm not going to be able to fix it."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, but for now I think we should worry about finding some shelter, it looks like it'll be dark soon. Tomorrow we'll need to look for food and water."

* * *

Before long the two were able to find shelter in a large old rotted out tree that must have fallen long ago. It had taken some work but Jack was able to get a fire going using some rocks, dead wood, and dry weeds/grass. Soon after the two fell asleep Sam found herself lost in the throws of a nightmare.

_/ He was coming she could hear the unmistakable sounds of his footsteps. The Goa'uld was coming to poke and prod her and perform all kinds of tests on her. The sound stopped but the Goa'uld was just out of her line of vision. Knowing what was coming next she began to thrash around trying to get away from the pain she knew was coming, but her restraints prevented her from escaping._

_Fear gripped her as what seemed like phantom hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing off her air supply. The form of the Goa'uld flashed before her eyes, an evil smile adorning his face, as he held on tight to her throat._

_When the Goa'uld was handed a small device and went to put it on her head, she once again began to struggle, but it was to late. She whimpered as the device was turned on and a dull pain started to spread throughout her head. Each time she failed to answer the Goa'uld's questions the pain would sharpen. The pain was getting intense and verging on unbearable._

_The light became intolerably bright and her vision soon started to blur. Light seemed to bend and curve directly on her, causing her to tightly shut her eyes. Eventually the outside world disappeared as the pain engulfed her mind. Soon her body became numb, she could no longer feel the cold smooth table below her._

_Everything seemed so far away, even her own body felt far away. Time lost all concept to her, she had no idea how long this had been going on or how much longer it would last. It felt like the pain burning into her mind was all there was, all she knew, all she'd ever known._

_It was too much, she couldn't breath, she was suffocating, drowning. After what felt like an eternity the light and pain faded leaving only darkness, no sites, sounds, or smells just darkness. Drowning in the darkness with no feelings, no thoughts, no nothing she finally was embraced in blissful unconsciousness. / _

Sometime during the night a sound woke Jack from unpleasant dreams of knives, acid, and pain. Holding still Jack listened to see if he could figure out what it was. It didn't take him long to find that Sam was the source of the noise. She seemed to be having a nightmare, not that he blamed her after the hell she'd gone through at the hands of that bastard Goa'uld.

"Carter wake up." Jack took a hold of Sam's shoulders. "Come on you're just having a bad dream...Sam!!"

Feeling someone holding onto her shoulders Sam started struggling. Still not completely awake she wasn't sure were exactly she was. Soon the sound of Jack's voice started to register and Sam could feel his arms wrapped around her.

With his arms wrapped tightly around Sam, Jack began to whisper soothing words trying to calm her down. Feeling Sam start to settle down Jack loosened his grip, but didn't completely let go. Next thing Jack knew Sam was gripping his shirt and crying into his shoulder. Not really sure what else to do Jack just held Sam and let her get it all out.

"I...I'm sorry sir...I... don't know what came over me." Sam apologized when the realization that she'd just broken down and cried all over her CO hit. Sam quickly started to pull out of Jack's arms, but Jack wasn't quite ready to let her go yet. After getting over his initial surprise Jack had enjoyed holding Sam in his arms.

"Hey don't worry about it. You've had a rough time lately."

"Colonel –"

"Jack...call me Jack. Look odds are we're gonna be her for a bit, right?" Sam gave a slight nod of her head. "So what do you say we drop the sirs, colonels, majors, Carters and just be Jack and Sam?"

"I guess I could live with that."

"Good. Know lets get some sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Jack settled back against the tree wall, still holding Sam. Enjoying the warmth of Jack's arms Sam settled in as well and soon both were sound asleep once again.


	2. ch2

The next morning Jack was again woken up by Sam making noise, but this time it wasn't the sounds she made in her nightmares but the sound of her throwing up. Seeing Sam kneeling just out side the entrance, Jack walked over to her.

"Morning sickness, it's a real bitch ain't it?" Jack commented as he gently rubbed Sam's back.

"You have no idea." Sam replied as she wiped her mouth using her sleeve and sat down resting against the tree, Jack sat next to her.

"You know Sam, I've been thinking maybe it's not such a bad thing, us being stuck here."

"Jack how could you say such a thing!?"

"Don't get me wrong I wanna be home as much as the next guy, but this way we don't have to worry about what might happen. I mean I know that we never actually did anything, but the fact is we're having a baby together."

"So? It's like you said we didn't do anything wrong. Nobody back home is going to be able to do anything to us."

"Yeah I know it was that sick, twisted, bastard Goa'uld who took some of my DNA or whatever and used it to impregnate you. All so he could further his experiments on humanity when it was born. But people like Kinsey aren't going to care, they'll do whatever it takes to make it look like we did something wrong. Not to mention what the NID would do if they ever found out a Goa'uld was involved in this."

"I guess you're right, but I'd still rather be home."

"Me too Sam, me too." Jack pulled Sam into a comforting hug. Enjoying the moment neither wanted it to end but they knew they needed to start looking for food and water.

* * *

About a six mile hike through the forest away from the gate the two came across a waterfall that emptied into a beautiful lake that made Jack drool at the thought how many of fish could be in it.

"Well I guess we now have water to drink." Jack stated as he knelt down at the lake's edge.

"Are you sure it's safe to drink?" Sam voiced her concern.

"Afraid we'll have to risk it, we don't really have much of a choice."

While taking a break by the lake Sam noticed something on the other side of the lake and pointed it out to Jack. When they reached the other side they found the first signs of civilization they'd seen all day: it was a small three-room structure made out of wood and earth. With no signs of recent occupation Jack and Sam assumed it had been abandoned years ago.

Taking a closer look they found that the building was in need of some serious repair, but Jack was confident it would be safe for them to stay in it until they could find a way to make the needed repairs. While Jack checked out the out side Sam checked out the inside. She found what looked to be a living room area, a kitchen, and a bedroom. Out side just behind the structure was what they both figured to be an outhouse of some kind.

What really surprised them was the fact that inside the 'house' they found cooking utensils, some clothing, tools of some kind, and some primitive weapons: a bow and arrows, a couple of spears, and two knives.

Later that night Jack, using what he figured was a fishing pole, managed to catch this world's version of fish from the lake for dinner. After cleaning and cooking the fish Jack and Sam began to take small bites and found that the fish tasted pretty good.

With their bellies full they decided it was time to get some sleep. Jack had offered to take the couch thingy in the living room and let Sam have the bedroom, but Sam didn't want to sleep alone. She said she felt safer sleeping in his arms and it helped keep the nightmares at bay, Jack had no complaints.

Over the next week or so the two fell into a routine: each morning they would eat their breakfast of fruits and berries they'd found earlier, during the afternoons they would explore the surrounding area and maybe go swimming, and then at night after dinner they would retire to the bedroom.

At some time during the first few days Sam had found what she guessed to be this world's version of grain and was able to make some flat bread (since they had no yeast), and Jack was able to kill a deer like animal adding some verity to their food choices.

* * *

Sam's office was dark when Teal'c entered in search of Daniel. Turning on one of he small desk lamps Teal'c found Daniel sitting in Sam's chair at her desk staring off into space.

"Is every thing well Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c too took a seat at Sam's desk.

"Uh...what...? Oh Teal'c I didn't hear you come in. I was just..."

"You miss major Carter and colonel O'Neill."

"Yeah I do. They're two of very few people I consider family."

"They too were family to me and I miss them as well."

"I just can't believe they're gone. But what gets me is that we've been ordered to call off the search."

"General Hammond's superiors believed after several weeks of searching with no results it was time to call off the search."

"I don't care if it's been weeks or years, Jack and Sam deserve better. They've risked their lives for this planet over and over again and we shouldn't stop looking until we find them.

"I agree."

* * *

Sam watched Jack chop wood from where she sat by the lake's edge. Even though the last few weeks had been like living in a virtual paradise Sam couldn't help the depression she was feeling lately.

Jack had noticed Sam's depressed behavior and tried comforting her but was shut out. With Sam shutting herself off from him Jack wasn't sure what to do. Finally after a few days of this Jack couldn't take it any more. Setting his ax aside Jack walked over and sat behind Sam, pulling her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Jack asked, concerned when Sam started to silently cry.

"Nothing." Sam sniffled. "Damn hormones."

"Sam." Jack wasn't going to let her off this time.

"Alright fine, I guess I'm feeling a little homesick. This place is great and all..."

"Of course Tree World is great. We have a nice little house, lovely scenery, and someone beautiful to share it with. What more could we ask for?"

"Jack."

"Ok so it's not exactly home, but is it really so bad here?"

"I suppose not. I mean you're right we have a nice little house, lovely scenery, and someone beautiful to share it with. What more could we ask for?"

"Exactly! Now lets go for a swim."

Jack quickly stood up and stripped down to his boxers, Sam followed suite and stripped down to her panties and bra. Before Sam knew what hit her Jack picked her up around the waist and threw her into the lake, and then jumped in after her.

Not one to take this lying down Sam quickly grabbed a hold of Jack's shoulders from behind and proceeded to dunk him. The two continued to play around in the water for a while. After some time Jack swam over to the waterfall and let the water pour down on his back massaging away the tension and stiffness in his muscles. Jack jumped slightly when he felt Sam's hands on his back.

"You know I can think of better ways to do this." Sam whispered in Jack's ear, causing the hair on Jack's neck to rise.

"Oh really?" Jack whispered just as softly, turning around to face Sam.

Sam didn't answer, but instead wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. The sensation of Sam's lips and body pressed against his was almost too much for Jack to handle. Jack ran his hands up and down Sam's back, as Sam entangled her fingers in Jack's hair. Time seemed to stop as the two continued passionately kissing. Finally coming up for air the two, by silent agreement, made their way out of the water and laid themselves out in the soft grass to sun dry and to continue their making out.

* * *

After dinner that night the two silently laid awake cuddling in bed thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Out of nowhere an impulse struck Jack and he shifted closer to Sam in order to kiss her. He'd only meant to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Sam had turned to speak to him and their lips met.

Sam leaned into the kiss and brought her hands up to gently cup Jack's face. Jack's hands slid up under Sam's shirt and started stroking the hollow of her spine. Instinctively Sam shifted her pelvis in closer to Jack's. Suddenly Jack broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Sam's.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack didn't want to force Sam into anything.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Sam pulled Jack back into another kiss.

Seeing the truth in Sam's eyes Jack gave into the passion and pent up feelings he'd been holding back and the two made love for the first time that night.


	3. ch3

Janet slowly made her way through the living room over to the couch, where Daniel was sleeping. Crouching down next to him Janet noticed the picture that was lying on Daniel's chest. It was a picture of SG-1 and by the looks of it, it must have been taken after one of their annual paint ball wars.

Daniel, a shocked expression on is face, was covered in pink paint and in the process of falling over as Teal'c, who of course was spotless, shot at him, it kind of reminded Janet of a scene one might see in one of the Matrix movies. Jack, who was also covered in pink paint, had one arm wrapped around Sam's waist and was lifting her off the ground, wearing a mischievous look on his face. Sam, who had some blue paint on her clothes, wore a shocked but at the same time ecstatic look on her face.

"Daniel." Janet tried waking he fiancé. Getting no response she gently shook his shoulder. "Daniel, honey wake up."

"Mmm...Janet?" Daniel slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, setting the picture on the coffee table.

"It's hard not having them around, isn't it?" Janet sat next to Daniel, who put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah it is. I miss having Jack around tormenting me when I'm trying to get some work done. I know that sounds weird but..."

"You still miss it. I know how you feel I miss having Sam around to talk girl stuff with. I mean I know you try, but there's only so much you know about how women work."

"Gee thanks...I think." Daniel gave Janet a funny look when he saw the smirk she was trying to hide. "I know they're alive out there some where, don't ask me how I just know. And we should be allowed to do everything in our power to find them."

"I have no doubt we will eventually find them." The tone in Janet's voice left no room for argument, not that Daniel would have argued.

"So any way what did Dr. Warner say, Is it just the flu?"

"No I don't have the flu. Actually according to Bill I'm about 8 weeks pregnant."

"Pregnant...? As in a baby pregnant?" Seeing the nod Janet gave him a huge grin broke out on Daniel's face and he pulled Janet into a bear hug. Finding out he was getting the chance to be a father made Daniel feel happier than he'd felt in a long time.

"So you're happy about this?"

"Happy? Of course I'm happy, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. It's just that it seems strange not having Sam and Jack around to be a part of all this."

"I know what you mean, but you know as well as I do that Jack and Sam would want us to move on with our lives, get married, and have this baby."

"I know, you're right." The couple spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace, trying to think up baby names.

* * *

(Around eight months later)

"Jack, do you think I look fat?" Sam questioned from where she was sitting up in bed.

"No you look pregnant." Jack answered with out even opening his eyes.

Now as far as Sam was concerned Jack was cheating. How dare he come up with an answer like that. Men were supposed to trip all over themselves reassuring pregnant women that they were beautiful and would never look fat to them.

"Don't you think I look like a beached whale?"

"Again no, you look pregnant." This time Jack did open his eyes and rolled over to look at Sam. "Besides what's it matter? It's not like there's any one else around to see you."

"But you're here." Sam started rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Yes and I would love you and think you were the most beautiful thing alive, even if you were all fat, old, and wrinkly looking."

This caused Sam to smack Jack with one of her pillows, making Jack raise his arms in defense. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation her and you're making jokes."

"I am being serious. I would love you and think you were beautiful no matter what." Jack propped himself up on one elbow and gave Sam a kiss. "Now do you want to tell what this is all about?"

"Nothing really. I guess its just all these hormones are making me self conscious about my looks, I'm not exactly looking my greatest lately, you know."

"Look I don't care about any of those kind of things. As long as you and the baby are healthy, I'll be happy."

Ok now Jack just wasn't playing fair, Sam nearly burst into tears when she head Jack's words. Sam knew that Jack meant every word he'd said, but still. Jack rested his head against Sam's stomach and began stroking it and in turn Sam started stroking his hair. The two laid there in silence for a few moments, but no matter how content Sam was, she really needed to be getting up to use the bathroom.

"Jack..."

"Mmm?" When Sam didn't answer right away Jack slowly raised his head up to look at Sam. "Ah not again. We just got back."

"I know and I'm sorry, but this kid seems to think that my bladder's a soccer ball."

"Geeze you're not even born yet and you're already going to be the death of me." Jack spoke to Sam's stomach as he climbed out of bed and helped Sam out as well. "Come on Free Willy let's get you to the bathroom." Jack winced when Sam smacked him up side the head. For an eight month pregnant lady Sam could move pretty quickly when she wanted to.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe it, he was actually a father again, as he sat holding his newborn son. When Sam had finally gone into labor several hours earlier Jack had been out side working on building a crib. He had heard what sounded like a dish breaking and then Sam call out his name. Hearing the pain and fear in Sam's voice, Jack dropped what he'd been doing and quickly sprinted into the house.

Looking back Jack realized he'd never been more freighted in his life. He could face down fleets of Goa'uld ships and not flinch, but when Sam had told him that her water had broken he froze, not having a clue what to do. Thankfully Sam had managed to keep a cool head and with her help he was able to deliver their son.

"You now we still have to pick a name." Sam spoke up from where she was laying in bed. She took the baby from Jack and started nursing him.

"I've been thinking about that." Jack stated as he settled in next to Sam. "How does Carter Jacob O'Neill sound, CJ for short?"

"Carter?"

"Yeah why not? He's just as much a carter as he is an O'Neill. And believe me when I say after all the trouble he's been these last couple of months, he has definitely got Carter genes in him." Sam merely responded by throwing a pillow at Jack.

* * *

Janet found herself standing in front of the full-length mirror in her and Daniel's bedroom. Daniel was leaning in the doorway watching her.

"Daniel when did I start to look like an elephant?" Janet turned towards Daniel, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"Please tell me you're not trying to ask me if you look fat." Daniel stood up straighter.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"I would have to decline from answering that, because if I say no you'll accuse me of being a liar, rip my arm off, and then proceed to beat me to death with it, and if I say yes you'll still rip my arm off and beat me to death with it."

Janet certainly looked like she was ready to rip something off, but not necessarily an arm. Daniel had learned early on that Janet could get quite moody if not down right mean sometimes when she was pregnant. But he was loving every minute of it any way.

Seeing Janet's eyes start to tear up, Daniel quickly made his way across the room and engulfed her in a comforting hug.

"Janet, I do not think you look fat, I think you look beautiful. You're carrying our child in here." Daniel placed a hand on Janet's stomach, "And I think it's the most beautiful thing in the world."

Janet was about to reply when she suddenly felt a squirming nudge in her lower stomach. She tried to ignore it at first, figuring it was just the baby moving, but soon the squirming turned into painful cramps and then...

"Um Daniel I think my water just broke." Janet clutched her stomach as another cramp hit.

"Wait...what...you're...now?" Daniel, master linguist, man capable of speaking dozens of different languages was completely speechless. One minute he'd been comfortingly hugging his wife and then the next thing he knew she was going into labor.

* * *

Daniel was sitting next to Janet, who was lying in a hospital bed holding their new baby girl, when Cassie, Teal'c, and general Hammond entered the room. Looking up at the three Daniel motioned for Cassie to come closer. Cassie sat on the other side of the bed and looked down at the baby in Janet's arms.

"Cassie I'd like you to meet your new sister, Shayla." Janet introduced the two.

"She's so tiny." Cassie had never really seen a newborn baby before, not even on her home world.

"Yes she is, but she won't always be." Daniel stated. "Pretty soon before you know it she'll be all grown up and you'll be wishing she was small again."

Daniel watched with pride as his friends and family interacted with his newborn daughter. The only thing that could have made things any better was if Jack and Sam had been there to share this with. He hoped that were ever his friends were they were together and happy.

* * *

Sam slowly padded out of the bedroom some time around two in the morning, headed for the living room. She'd woken up to find Jack and CJ gone and figured CJ had gotten restless and Jack was trying to settle him down. Sure enough when she entered the living room there was Jack holding CJ.

"And of course we can't forget ol' uncle Danny, the Spacemonkey that he is..." Jack stopped when he felt Sam wrap an arm around his waist and rest her head against his shoulder. "Oh...I uh...I was just telling him about home."

"I figured." Sam pulled Jack down to sit with her on the couch.

"Yeah he was getting restless and you need your sleep, so I thought if I told him about home he'd maybe go back to sleep or at least settle down."

"Seems to have worked." Sam watched, as CJ lay happily content in Jack's arms. "If you're tired I can take him."

"Nah I'm good." Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "You know this is more than I could ever have hoped for. Here I am sitting with the love of my life and getting a second chance at fatherhood, I don't think I've ever been more happy."

"I know exactly how you feel."

Sam soon fell back asleep leaning against Jack who had an arm around her shoulders. Not wanting to disturb either CJ or Sam, Jack pulled a blanket over Sam and himself. He was perfectly content right where he was.

The next morning Sam watched CJ sleeping in the small crib Jack had made, while Jack got breakfast ready. All of this - living with one Jack O'Neill, having and raising a child with said Jack O'Neill - was something she'd never thought would possible, but here she was living and raising a child with him. Sam had never been happier in her life.


	4. ch4

A/N: Just want to give a quick thanks to the peole who have reviewed this story so far.

* * *

Jacob slid into the booth that Daniel, Janet holding Shayla, Cassie, Teal'c, and General Hammond were all seated in. It had been a year to the day since Jack and Sam had gone missing.

"I can't believe it, a year a whole year and still nothing." Jacob stated, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

Ever since he'd heard about Jack and Sam, Jacob had been using every resource at his disposal to try and find them. It had broken his heart the day his little girl had been declared missing in action and presumed dead.

"Don't worry Jacob, we haven't given up hope. There's a big galaxy out there to search." General Hammond reassured his long time friend.

"Thanks I appreciate that George. I just can't believe that nobody's heard anything, not even the Tok'ra or the Asgard."

"We will find them even if it takes years." Teal'c declared, leaving no room for argument.

"I second that." Daniel agreed. "To Jack and Sam, where ever they are." Daniel raised his glass in a toast and the others followed suite.

* * *

(Years later) 

"Jack, CJ!" Sam hollered, "Come on you two this isn't the time for games."

Sam had spent the last few minutes trying to find Jack and their five year old son. The two had gone out fishing that morning and were supposed to be back in time for lunch. When they didn't return on time Sam had gone looking for them, but they weren't where they were supposed to be.

Knowing that there was nothing really all that threatening in the near by area, Sam wasn't too concerned, but she was still curious to know what the two had gotten themselves up to. About to call it quits and head back to the house, Sam stopped short when she spotted a foot sticking out from behind a near by bush. Investigating further, she wasn't surprised to find Jack leaning up against a tree sound asleep.

"Jack...hey Jack." Sam gently shook Jack's shoulder.

"Uh...wa...Sam?" Jack yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come on Rip Van Winkle, time to rise and shine."

"Ha, ha very funny."

"I take it you didn't catch anything."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not about actually catching any fish, but the act of fishing?"

"Whatever. So where's CJ?" Sam had looked around the immediate area, but didn't see CJ anywhere.

"Uh...I'm not sure, did you check his fort?" Getting up Jack headed towards where the fort he'd built CJ was.

Sure enough the two found CJ sitting outside his fort playing in the dirt. Looking up at his parents CJ gave them a sheepish grin. Sam swore it was a carbon copy of the one Jack got whenever he was up to something or doing something he shouldn't be.

"There you are Little Man. What have you been up to?" Jack questioned as he went to pick CJ up. CJ, wanting nothing to do with it, squirmed his way out of Jack's arms and took off, expecting Jack to chase after him, which he did, although it was at a nice slow jog. Like Sam, Jack knew there wasn't anything to worry about in the area.

* * *

Receiving the Tok'ra IDC, General Hammond made his way into the gate room to greet his old friend. 

"Jacob it's good to see you. I'm glad you could come." General Hammond shook hands with Jacob.

"It's good to see you too George. So what's up? The Tok'ra got your message about needing our assistance." Jacob followed his friend to the briefing room.

"Yes we've been scouting locations for another off world base and we think we've found the ideal world."

"But?"

"But the DHD doesn't seem to be working and we were hoping the Tok'ra could help."

"Well I'll see what I can do."

"I appreciate that Jacob. I'll be sending SG-2 and a naquada generator with you just incase."

* * *

Arriving on PX4-816, SG-2 established a perimeter, while Jacob took a look at the DHD. After about ten minutes Jacob pulled himself out from inside the DHD, drawing the attention of major Ferretti. 

"How's it look, sir?" Ferretti questioned, giving Jacob a hand up.

"It's fixable. Just needs a couple of new crystals and it'll be good to go." Jacob dug through the bag he'd brought with him and pulled out a red and a blue crystal.

Twenty minutes later Jacob declared his repairs complete and gave the DHD a successful test. Once he'd assured Hammond there wouldn't be any further problems Jacob went to do a little exploring while SG-2 set up camp.

Having fun running and playing hide-and-go-seek with his dad CJ wasn't really playing close attention to where he was going and was surprised when he ran into somebody he'd never seen before and was knocked on his butt.

Jacob had been enjoying the scenery when a small boy ran him into. Looking at the boy Jacob could have sworn he was looking at a familiar face. The boy had bluish-brown eyes, shaggy brownish hair, and couldn't have been more than five years old. The initial reports had said this planet was unoccupied, but if this boy was any indication those reports were wrong.

Jacob was about to speak when he heard, what sounded like a familiar voice, but couldn't be sure why, shouting. He assumed who ever it was, was probably looking for the boy.

To shocked by seeing this stranger CJ found himself frozen to the spot unable to move. He'd never seen another person besides his parents before and wasn't sure what to make of things. The stranger wore strange tanish clothing, looked older than his dad, and had little to no hair.

Getting scared CJ was relived when he heard his parents calling for him. Not taking his eyes off the stranger CJ bolted towards the sound of their voices. Coming out of some undergrowth Jack nearly lost his balance when CJ latched himself onto Jack's legs.

"There you are." Jack, seeing that something had spooked CJ, pride CJ off his legs and knelt down to be eye level with CJ. "Hey what's wrong?" CJ just pointed towards the direction he'd come from.

Looking in the direction CJ had pointed Jack and Sam were overcome with all kinds of emotions when they saw Jacob standing there.

"Dad?" Sam choked out, as she grabbed Jacob in a fierce bear hug.

"Sam?" Jacob returning the hug just as fiercely couldn't believe after almost six years he'd finally found his baby girl. With out letting go of Sam, Jacob reached over and grabbed Jack, pulling him into the hug as well, which Jack returned.

CJ wasn't sure what was happening, but he did know he didn't like this stranger hanging all over **_his_** parents. Walking over to the adults CJ pushed his way between them. After pushing Jacob back CJ wrapped an arm around each of his parent's waists and glared at Jacob over his shoulder.

Sam was of course shocked by her son's behavior, Jacob was still trying to figure out who CJ was, and Jack thought the whole thing funny. Bending down Jack picked CJ up.

"I think somebody's jealous." Jack was quite amused.

"Jealous?" Sam was still shocked by CJ's behavior towards Jacob.

"Yeah think about it, CJ's never seen anyone show affection for us except us. Isn't that right Little Man?" Jack turned his attention back to CJ.

"Mine!" Was the only response Jack got from CJ, not that he was really expecting much of one. CJ had never been much of a talker, probably do to the fact that the only peole he had to talk to were his parents and most of the time CJ probably didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Uh...?" Jacob was getting more and more confused.

"Um..." Both Jack and Sam looked at each other trying to figure out what to say.

Jack inclined his head towards Jacob while looking at Sam. She could tell Jack wanted her to be the one to tell her father. Jack's look clearly said 'you tell him, you're blood family, he won't kill you.'

"Dad I'd like you to meet your grandson." Sam took pity on Jack. "His name is Carter Jacob O'Neill, CJ for short."

"Grandson...? My grandson...?" Jacob was more confused now than ever. "Wait did you say...O'Neill?" Jacob looked at the three people in front of him and it finally hit him why CJ looked so familiar.

"Look Jacob before you freak out and kill me, let me explain." Jack was getting nervous about the look Jacob was giving him. "But first we should head back to the house, it's gonna be dark soon and we still have a couple of miles to walk."

"Base camps closer, let's go there." Jacob, coming out of his shocked state, suggested. "Besides I still need to check in with SG-2."

"SG-2...? You mean Ferretti and his boys are here." It was starting to sink in for Jack and Sam they were finally going home.

"Yeah and they'll probably have a heart attack when they see you two."

* * *

2nd A/N: Ok people I have never had to nor felt the need to do this with any of my other stories but I'm staring to get worried about the lack a reviews for this story. So I am asking you people please, please, please, please, **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. **Thank you for your time. 


	5. ch5

A/N: Yay people are actually reading my story (do the happy, happy, joy, joy, happy, happy, joy, joy dance) seems my begging worked. Also some reviewers asked why Jack and Sam didn't have any other children besides CJ while stranded on the planet, don't worry later on in the story I explain why they didn't. But if you don't want to wait for that chapter go read 'The Otherside' I kind of briefly in passing explain it in that story as well.

* * *

Arriving at base camp Jack and Sam got the same kind of reaction: shock, surprise, and hugs, from SG-2 as they had from Jacob. The whole time this had been going on CJ had been clinging to his parents for dear life. Being around all these new people was making CJ uneasy. 

When order had been restored Sam and Jack quickly told the group the story of how they were captured, how they escaped and became stranded on the planet, and then they explained, with as little detail as they could get away with, CJ. Even though they capture had happened years ago the two still didn't want to talk about the things that had happened to them during their imprisonment.

Looking at his watch Ferretti stood up and made to walk over to the now functioning DHD. "Time for one last check in with the SGC before we call it a night. Man are they gonna freak when they find out we found you guys." He was about to start dialing when Jack stopped him.

"Yeah about that...um...look could you not say anything just yet. We'd kind of like to surprise the others tomorrow when we get back."

"Sure, no problem buddy. What ever you want." Ferretti continued dialing earth and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary when he made contact with the SGC.

* * *

The next day SG-2 returned to earth on schedule, minus Jack, Sam, CJ, and Jacob. 

"Major Ferretti where's general Carter?" Hammond questioned as he met SG-2 at the bottom of the gate ramp.

"The general said he had something he needed to take care of but he should be along shortly, sir." Ferretti responded.

"Very well you and your men go get cleaned up and we'll debrief when general Carter returns. Dismissed."

Following SG-2 out of the gate room general Hammond headed for his office, wondering what it was his old friend was doing.

* * *

After sending SG-2 back through the gate Jack, Sam, CJ, and Jacob headed back towards the house. 

"Welcome to Tree World. I'll be your tour guide for today, please keep your arms and feet inside the vehicle at all times." Jack joked as he led the group back to the lake. "If you'll look to your left you'll notice a lovely variety of trees. And if you'll look to your right, you'll notice yet another lovely variety of trees."

"I swear at times it feels like I have two kids instead of one." Sam whispered to Jacob, her voice filled with humor. Reaching the house Jacob was mesmerized by the beauty of the area.

"I think I'm starting to understand why you guys set up out here instead of closer to the gate." Jacob commented.

"It's quite the breath taking view isn't it?" Jack came up to stand by Jacob.

"But that's not the only reason we settled here." Sam joined the conversation. "We needed shelter and this is where we found the house."

"Wait you mean you didn't build the house, it was already here?"

"Yup, although at the time it was a real fixer upper. But don't worry Jacob with a little work we were able to make it livable."

Getting bored and tired of being ignored CJ started pulling on Jack's pant leg. "Play with me daddy."

"Play? You wanna play?" Jack picked CJ up and whirled him around like an airplane. "We don't have time to play, we need to get packed."

"He really is good with kids isn't he?" Jacob shook his head as he watched Jack and CJ. "I still can't believe it, the two of you..."

"You're not the only one dad. Believe me you're not the only one."

It only took about an hour for Jack and Sam to get the things they wanted to take with them together. They didn't have much and probably would have been done sooner if it hadn't been for CJ. Not really knowing what was going on CJ continued going about his typical day. But with a little tag teaming the adults were able to corral CJ and started on the way back to the Stargate.

* * *

'It's about time' General Hammond thought to himself when he finally heard the alarms signaling an off world activation go off. After quickly making his way to the control room, to verify that it was in fact Jacob returning, Hammond went down to the gate room to wait for his friend. It wasn't long before Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c; all curious to know what was going on joined him. 

Stepping through the gate Jacob was pleased to see the four all standing there. Walking down the ramp he greeted them.

"Jacob I was beginning to thing something had happened to you.' Hammond greeted.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I found something interesting." Jacob responded.

"Really? What did you find?" Daniel was curious.

"You guys are never going to believe what I found or rather who I found."

Just then three more people stepped through the gate and all activity in the gate and control room stopped. Nobody could believe what they were seeing, there stood at the top of the gate ramp was one colonel Jack O'Neill, with slightly shaggy hair, one major Samantha Carter, hair down to her shoulders, and a small boy standing between and slightly behind them.

"Colonel, Major?" "Jack, Sam?" "O'Neill, Major Carter?" Hammond, Daniel, Janet, Jack, and Teal'c all started speaking at once.

"In the flesh." Jack joked in order to keep himself from giving into all the emotions he was feeling at finally being home. Soon everybody started asking questions all at once.

Sam was about to speak when she felt CJ tugging on her pant leg. "Mommy." Hearing the panic in CJ's voice both Sam and jack looked down just in time to see CJ lose his lunch all over Jack's left leg.

"Ah!" Jack pulled his leg back as Sam knelt down, carefully avoiding the vomit, making sure CJ was ok, and then picked him up.

"Guys I know that you all have tons of questions, but do you think it could wait? CJ's stomach obviously didn't take to kindly to gate travel and Jack could use a change of pants." Sam made her way down the ramp, headed for the door.

"Ah the joys of parent hood." Jack gave a quick shake of his leg and then followed after Sam. The others in a bit of shock about Jack and Sam's behavior silently followed.

* * *

Several hours later the three had been completely checked out and declared healthy. While Jacob took CJ, who was finally starting to warm up to Jacob, to the commissary and Sam, tired out after a long day, laid down for a nap on one of the infirmary beds, Jack sat in Janet's office briefly explaining to the others what he and Sam had been through the last few years. 

"So you and Sam? I never thought I'd live to see the day." Daniel was surprised as well as overjoyed that his two friends had finally admitted their feelings for each other.

"You and Frasier, who'd a thunk it?" Jack shot right back, he'd missed the bantering between himself and his friends.

Lapsing into a comfortable silence the group didn't miss it when a moan came from Sam's direction. Jumping to his feet Jack hurried over to Sam's bed. He could tell she was having one of her one of her more intense nightmares. Occasionally over the years Sam and even Jack sometimes would have a nightmare or two about their imprisonment, but Jack hadn't seen Sam have one this bad since their first night stranded.

Sam was tossing and turning, her breathing had increased, sweat covered her forehead, her eyes were shut tight, and she was pleading and whimpering. Jack slowly sat down on Sam's bed, running his fingers through her hair.

"Shh." Jack soothed. "It's ok Sam, you're alright."

Quickly Sam bolted awake and Jack grabbed a hold of her before she could fall off the bed in a heap of arms and legs. Sam's breathing had become rapid and her eyes were wide with fear.

Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes tears streaming down her face. "Jack...?" Sam tried to speak, but her voice broke.

"Shh...it's alright, you're safe." Jack gathered Sam into his arms, holding tightly. Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling herself closer to him. She hid her face in the nape of his neck and cried. Jack gently rubbed Sam's back and whispered soothing into her ear. Until she finally drifted off again, this time into a peaceful sleep.

During the entire exchange the others, not wanting to interfere, quietly stood back out of the way. From past experiences they all had, had a fairly good idea about what Jack and Sam had been through, but seeing Sam during her nightmare made even Teal'c shudder slightly at what the two must have gone through.

When Sam had finally calmed down, Janet approached the two cautiously. "Jack?" She inquired softly.

"Don't worry she'll be ok. She's asleep again, so don't count on me going any where for a while."

"Jack was that...?"

"Normal? Yes and no. Sure every once and a while Sam or even me would the occasional nightmare, who wouldn't? But I haven't seen Sam have one this bad since our first night stranded. Of course this is probably the first time she's fallen asleep alone in years."


	6. ch6

Knowing that the debriefing of sorts going on in the infirmary would be difficult for Jack and Sam, Jacob had offered to take CJ to the commissary for a bit to eat. It had taken a little work but Jacob had finally gotten CJ to warm up to him. After some trial and error Jacob had finally found something CJ would eat: Jell-O, go figure.

Curiosity winning out over fear, CJ slid out of his chair and went over to and climbed into Jacob's lap. The look on CJ's face told Jacob that he was trying to figure something out, Jacob may not have been around CJ for very long, but he would recognize that puzzled look as being identical to Jack's any where.

"What's up kiddo?" Jacob met CJ's gaze.

"Daddy says you have a snake in your head."

"Well yes in a way I do."

"Sweet, can I see it?"

"Uh...no afraid not, sorry."

"What about 'T' Daddy says he has one in his gut, can I see that one?"

"Teal'c? You'd have to ask him." Jacob smiled at the disappointed look that appeared on CJ's face, it was a mirror imagine of Sam's disappointed look.

It didn't take long for CJ to get over his disappointment and quickly start up his questioning again. "Why aren't there any trees her, or sun, or stars?"

"Because we're underground."

"Why?"

And so went the next hour, the two sat in the commissary, with CJ grilling his grandpa as well as annoying him by asking why, every other second. Jacob had forgotten what it was like having a five year old around.

When CJ started yawning Jacob figured it was time to head back to the infirmary and see what the others were up to. Entering the infirmary Jacob discovered it empty, except for Jack and Sam, who were both sound asleep. As soon as Jacob put CJ down, CJ quickly climbed up on the bed with his parents and was soon fast asleep as well.

* * *

The next day Jack and Sam got busy catching up on everything they'd missed while they were gone, as well as attended the official debriefing. Since they were busy and Jacob had, had to return to the Tok'ra CJ was stuck in the infirmary. 

It wasn't long before CJ had completely terrorized the entire infirmary staff. By afternoon there was no doubt about Jack being CJ's father. Feeling sorry for Janet, Daniel had come up with an idea to hopefully keep CJ occupied. Running home Daniel soon returned with Shayla. On their way to the infirmary, they met up with Jack, who was planning to check on CJ really quick.

"Daddy!" CJ latched himself on to Jack's legs when he entered the infirmary.

"Hey Little Man. You're not causing any trouble are you?"

"Who me? Never." CJ tried unsuccessfully to put on an innocent face.

"Right any way, Daniel's got somebody he'd like you to meet."

Daniel stepped up with Shayla holding his hand. "CJ I'd like you to meet Shayla," looks at Shayla, "Honey this is CJ."

"Hi" Shayla gave a shy smile.

Shayla mesmerized CJ, he'd never seen somebody his size before. Feeling shy CJ slightly hid himself behind Jack.

"Oh sure now you develop shy side." Jack joked; he was finding it amusing to see his son this way. "Go on play, have fun."

Pushing CJ in front of him, Jack watched as Shayla grabbed CJ's hand and pulled him off to somewhere in the infirmary to play.

"So Daniel how long you think it'll be before they find themselves in trouble?"

"Well considering those two do take after us, not long."

"Yeah you're probably right...Well have fun I'm off to meet with Hammond.

* * *

"Enter." General Hammond called when he heard the knock on his office door. Seeing Jack poke his head in Hammond sat up straighter. "Colonel, come in, have a seat." 

"You wanted to see me sir?" Jack sat down in the offered seat.

"Yes. Now I know this isn't something you're going to like, but I've spoken with the joint chiefs and after last night I'm inclined to agree. The joint chiefs want you and Major Carter to undergo psyche evaluations. I know how you hate shrinks, but you and Major Carter have both been through a lot these last few years..."

"You're right sir I don't like shrinks and normally I'd fighting this tooth and nail, but not this time. Sir you're right Sam and I have been through a lot and believe me one I say we both have our share of demons to face. I think talking to someone would do us both good."

"Colonel I really don't want to make this an order...wait you agree to this?"

"Yes sir, but on one condition: It's not Mackenzie."

"I don't think that should be a problem... Jack I appreciate you not fighting me on this one."

"No problem sir."

"Afterwards I want' you two to take some leave."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

After completing their psyche evaluations and taking a vacation, Jack once again found himself in Hammond's office. 

"Colonel what are you doing here?" Hammond was slightly surprised to see Jack back on base so soon.

"I'm here to turn in my resignation sir." Jacked laid some papers on Hammonds desk.

"Colonel...Jack."

"Look George, I'm sure it's obvious that me and Sam have grown closer and even crossed a few lines. Nothing is going to keep us apart sir, Sam and I discussed it and decided it would be best if I retired that way Sam could stay with the SGC."

"Are you sure this is what you want Jack?"

"Yes sir. We love each other, hell we got married while we were on leave sir."

"You what?"

"Got married. So you see sir there's really no choice; either you except my resignation or court marshal us, and I know that's not something you want to do."

"Actually Jack there is another option. From the moment you and Sam stepped through that gate I knew you'd thrown the regs out the window, which is why I spoke with president, who agreed to waiver the regs for the both of you."

"So this means we can be together and neither of us has to retire?"

"Yes. Now get out of here, go home to your family. I expect to see you and Sam back here first thing Monday morning."

"Yes, sir." Jack left Hammond's office and quickly headed home to tell Sam the good news.


	7. ch7

(Five years later)

"Well Sam you can stop worrying, you are in perfect health. Your weights a little low, but it's nothing to worry about." Janet reassured Sam. For a while now Sam had been feeling run down and just recently nauseous.

"Then why have I been so tired and nauseous?"

"Simple, because you're pregnant."

"I'm what...? Wait how can that be? I thought that after Jolinar my body chemistry was all messed up. You said it yourself the only reason I probably got pregnant with CJ was because that Goa'uld did something and the odds of me getting pregnant again was pretty much non existent.'

"I now what I said and apparently I was wrong."

"Wow I'm really going to have another baby?"

"Yes."

* * *

Later that night Sam paced the house waiting for Jack and CJ to get back from hockey practice. Sam still had not idea what had possessed Jack, with his bad knees, to coach a peewee hockey team, but she did suspect it had something to do with Jack's up coming retirement. 

"Hey mom." CJ greeted as he dumped his stuff by the stairs, and then joined Sam in the kitchen, grabbing a cookie.

"How was practice?" Sam questioned.

"Great, we are so gonna stomp, The Gators on Saturday." CJ answered around a mouth full of cookie, casing Sam to smile. CJ became more and more like Jack every day.

"That's good to hear. So where's your dad?"

"He had to run Jason home, but he should be back soon."

Just then Jack came walking through the door and into the kitchen. Ruffling CJ's hair Jack grabbed a cookie too, and then gave Sam a quick kiss.

"So what'd Janet say?" Jack asked after CJ disappeared up stairs.

"She said I've been feeling tired and nauseous because I'm pregnant." Sam watched Jack's face closely for his reaction.

At hearing this a huge grin broke out on Jack's face. "You're pregnant? Man first Janet, now you. Is there like some rule that says if one of you gets pregnant the other one has to too?

"Jack this is serious." Sam hit Jack's shoulder. "Are you ok with this?"

"Am I ok with this? Sam honey I'm thrilled."

Before any thing else could be said the phone ringing interrupted them.

"Dad it's for you!" They heard CJ shout from where ever he was now.

"O'Neill...General, yes sir...how long?... yeah I understand sir...I'll be there...good bye sir." Jack hung up the phone and looked at Sam with a look of guilt.

"Jack?" Sam had only heard one side of the conversation, but already she didn't like it.

"That was Hammond. He wants to see me first thing tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Apparently the higher ups have a mission they want me to go on. Kind of like that mission I went on to uncover the rouge NID agents. Think of it as a last mission before my retirement goes through."

"How long?"

"Don't know for sure but Hammond says it could take months."

"Months?"

"Yeah I know these people have lousy timing, but..."

"It's ok, Jack I understand, you have to do what you have to do. Don't worry I'll be ok, I'll have CJ, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, General Hammond, and pretty much the whole SGC to help me out."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go to bed you have a big day ahead of you."

"I love you."

"Yeah I love me too."

"Smart ass." Giving Sam a loving kiss, Jack headed for bed.

* * *

(Months later) 

"So any word about your dad yet?" Shayla asked as she and CJ sat in her back yard playing with their dogs.

"Nope, but mom says Grandpa George thinks he should be home any time now. Especially with the baby do any time now."

"Ah yes the new baby. Trust me they're not all they're cracked up to be. All Ryan does is eat, sleep, poop, and cry. Did I mention he cries...a lot?"

"Yeah you did, but hey you know my windows always open any time you need a quiet place to sleep."

"Yeah I know and I appreciate it."

"No problem, what are friends for?"

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quick for the two friends. After their conversation the two had gone to the park and hung out with a group of their friends, doing the typical things ten year olds do.

Arriving home after walking Shayla home, CJ was greeted by the sight of General Hammond sitting in the living room with his mom. Since his mom was smiling CJ figured Hammond wasn't there to deliver any bad news.

"CJ good you're home." Sam tried to stand up to give CJ a hug, but being heavily pregnant made it near impossible for her to get up with out help. So CJ took mercy on her and lend down to hug her.

"Hey mom, Gramps. What's up?"

"Well I just stopped by to let you and your mom know that I received word from your dad."

"Great so does that mean he'll be home soon? Will he be back in time for the play offs?"

"That's the plan."

"Yesss!!!!"

* * *

"Now you're sure you don't want to come?" Jack checked with Sam for the millionth time that morning. Jack had only been home a few days, but already it was starting to feel like he'd never left. "This is like one of the biggest games of our son's career." 

"Jack its only peewee hockey."

"Only, only peewee hockey, that's like calling the Stargate on over sized elevator."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. You know as well as I do, I can't go. Hell I can hardly even stand up, not to mention the way I waddle when I walk."

"Sam are we getting into that whole look like an whale conversation again? Because if we are it's like I said last time: no you don't look fat, you look pregnant."

"Thank you Jack. Now leave before I'm forced to throw you out."

"I'd like to see you try it, Moby."

"Jack!" Sam threw one of the throw pillows off the couch at Jack's head. Laughing the whole time, Jack retreated out of the house. "Men?"

* * *

Several hours later Jack, his assistant coach, and the team were seated around a local pizza place celebrating their victory, when Jack's cell phone rang. 

"O'Neill...Daniel hey what's up...? Yeah I turned my phone off for the game...She's what? When...? We're on our way." Jack hung up his phone, grabbed CJ, and headed for the door.

"Wha...? Dad what's the rush?" CJ had been right in the middle of a conversation when Jack had grabbed the collar of his jersey and started dragging him to the door.

"Your mom went into labor, that's the rush."

"Oh."

* * *

'Oh man, oh man, Sam is so going to kill me.' Jack thought to himself as he and CJ ran as fast as they could down the hospital corridor. 'Geeze it would have to be the one time I turn my phone off that Sam goes into labor.' 

"Dad!" CJ called out as they both skidded past the waiting room everyone was waiting in. doubling back a few steps the two entered the room.

"Through there." Daniel answered Jack's unasked question, pointing to a set of double doors, which jack quickly disappeared through, leaving the others to continue their pacing.

Quickly changing into the gown thingy the nurse handed him, Jack entered the delivery room.

"Jack! Where the hell have you been?" Sam hollered as she squeezed Jack's hand.

"Well I... Ah, Sam, hand, hand...pain." To Jack it felt like Sam was breaking every bone in his hand.

"You're in Pain!? How the hell do you think I feel? You try giving birth and then you can talk to me about pain."

"Yes dear, you're right dear. I know nothing about pain, what I was thinking?" Jack shot a pleading as well as a pain filled look towards Janet.

"Come on Sam you're almost done. Just breathe and push." Janet took pity on Jack.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!" Sam screamed, giving one last push, then falling back on the bed, exhausted.

"Congratulations you two are the proud parents of another baby boy. Give me a minute to get him cleaned up and I'll be right back."

Jack leaned over and kissed Sam on the forehead. "Did you hear that? We have another son." He whispered into Sam's ear, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh stop gloating Jack." Sam whispered back, tiredly.

"Gloating? I'm not gloating just because I was write and you were wrong."

"Jack." Sam gave Jack's hand, which she was still holding, a quick squeeze.

"Ah...ok, ok you win. I am no longer gloating. Please take it easy on my poor, bettered hand."

"Baby."

Just then Janet came walking back into the room and placed the baby in Sam's arms. When he opened his eyes Jack realized he had Sam's eyes. In that one instant Jack had a feeling his second (or third how ever you look at it) was going to be just like Sam.


	8. ch8

Letting Jack and Sam have a moment, Janet wandered into the waiting room. Giving Daniel a quick kiss Janet turned towards CJ and Jacob, who had been pacing around the room, full of nervous energy.

"Why don't you two go in there and say hello?"

"Finally." CJ exclaimed as he disappeared through the doors, followed closely by Jacob.

Entering the room Jacob reached down to give Sam a hug and to get a closer look at his new grandson. CJ stood by Jack, who was half sitting on Sam's bed with one arm around her shoulders and the other around CJ's waist.

"He looks like you mom." CJ stated.

"CJ's right he does look like you." Jacob agreed. "Have you picked a name yet?"

"Trey Kennith O'Neill." Sam answered.

"I would like to offer my congratulations." Selmak spoke up for the first time that day. "It is nice to have another grandchild...so to speak."

"Thank you Selmak."

* * *

A man known to most as Mr. X (A/N: Yeah I know so a clichéd name) sat in a small dark cabin thinking about how much he hated one Colonel Jack O'Neill. It had taken years of hard work and sacrifice to build up the program, then came in O'Neill and in a matter of months everything was ruined. And it was all because of O'Neill that Mr. X was on the run being forced to live like an outcast. 

But no longer, O'Neill would soon know who the better man was. At that very moment events were being put into effect to show O'Neill what happens when you mess with the wrong people. O'Neill would pay for his betrayal.

* * *

"We should go out." Jack suggested to Sam one night. "It's been a month since Trey was born. We should take the kids and go do something as a family." 

"You're right Jack, we should." Sam agreed. "So what are we going to do?"

"Hey no fair trying to ruin the surprise."

"Fine be that way." Sam pouted; Jack loved it when she pouted.

Jack had the whole day pretty well planned out. The next morning the family went out to a nice breakfast. Afterwards they had spent the rest of the day at the local fair in town. Everyone had, had a fun day. At the end of the day the four took a stroll through the park near by their house.

* * *

'Finally.' A lone figure thought to himself as he silently took up position near a water fountain. He'd been given orders to eliminate O'Neill at any cost. All day he'd been following O'Neill waiting for the chance to finish him off, but it seemed no matter where he went there were too many people around, until now. 

Following the family to the park the would be assassin put the silencer on his gun and prepared to fire as soon as the opportunity presented it's self. Taking aim the figure began to pull the trigger, when a stray dog came out of nowhere and startled him, causing him to pull the trigger to soon.

Quickly getting rid of the dog the figure looked towards his target to see that he'd missed and hit the wife instead. With too many starting to gather around the figure had no choice but to retreat and hope he could get another chance at O'Neill later.

* * *

Times like these were what made Jack really think about his life and the things his career had cost him over the years. Sure he loved his job, but thee was only so much he could sacrifice before it became too much. 

One minute he'd been enjoying a prefect day with his family and then the next thing he knew Sam had been shot and his world had come crashing down around him. When that bullet had hit Sam in the chest Jack's worst nightmare started.

Jack thought his heart would break earlier when Sam had briefly regained consciousness, gasping for air, looking so frightened. The bullet had hit her at an angle that caused it to pass through her left lung and partially embedded it's self in her aorta. Janet had been in surgery for a few hours trying to save Sam's life and even though Sam was stable for the moment, there was still a good chance she might not make it.

Now Jack sat silently by Sam's side, waiting for her to wake up, for every thing to be ok again. Watching as she laid in the infirmary bed quiet and unmoving Jack decided that he preferred it when Sam was awake, that way at least he knew she was fighting. Unconscious, with skin too pale, it seemed too much like she'd given up, stopped fighting. How many times had they done this? Jack wondered, one holding vigil over the other.

Jack was the only one waiting by Sam's side; the others were in the waiting room. The others understood Jack's need to be alone with Sam and left him in peace. They shared his vigil, but they couldn't share his pain and anguish. Of course they all loved Sam, but they weren't in love with her like he was.

Cassie had fallen asleep with her head resting on Teal'c's shoulder as he did his kel-nor-reming. Jack couldn't believe Cassie was in college already, it seemed like it was just yesterday that she was the small frightened little girl SG-1 had rescued. Daniel was gently rocking Ryan to sleep and trying to comfort Janet, whenever she got a free minute to actually sit down.

General Hammond had been in and out numerous times checking on Sam's condition. Jacob was pacing around the room attempting to calm Trey down, Trey may only have been a month old be definitely knew something was wrong. The only people not there were Shayla and CJ. For some reason Jack was being very adamant that CJ not be allowed into see Sam.

It drove CJ nuts, all he wanted to do was see his mother, but wasn't allowed to. All of CJ's pacing, nervous fidgeting, and worried rambling had finally gotten to be too much for Shayla to the point that she physically forced him to go top side with her for a quick run.

* * *

It had been two days and Sam still hadn't woken up. Jack sat watching and studying Sam's silent face and emotionless features. He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been sitting there he'd lost all feeling in his limbs long ago, hell he'd lost all feeling of any kind when that bullet had hit Sam. The only thing he was completely aware of was her hand that he held in his, making sure it was still warm and her pulse still beat in her wrist. 

"Come on Sam, please open those beautiful baby blue eyes of yours for me. You need to wake up, I need you to be here, the boys need you to be here. I can't do this with out you. If you leave me alone to take care of them I know I'm going to screw it up again.

I am so sorry this had to happen to you. You don't deserve this. Why was I so stupid? I knew certain people were going to be pissed after that last mission I pulled, but I never once stopped to think after me or my family.

Hammond says they caught the guy who shot you and are using him to find the guy behind this. Turns out he was supposed to kill me, but he missed... damn it Sam I need you to wake up so I can tell you how sorry I am. You need to wake up, because with out you I can't go on and I can't risk the boy getting hurt because of me. Com on please you have to be ok." Jack was rambling and he knew it, but couldn't stop himself if he wanted to.

Jack felt like he'd cried, prayed and begged to whatever snakeless god there was, more in the last forty-eight hours than he had in his whole life. Sitting in the same place unmoving for two days finally started to take its toll on Jack, who nodded off. The next thing Jack knew, he was being jolted awake by an annoying beeping sound and the pushed out of the way as medical personal crowded around Sam's bed.

* * *

After two days the people in the waiting room were still waiting on word about Sam. Janet tried to keep them up dated but there wasn't really much for her to tell them except to wait and see. 

The group had quickly fallen into a routine. At any given time there was at least two people pacing, one person dozing, two people looking after the babies, and some one making coffee and food runs.

When the alarm had gone off and Janet was paged to the infirmary the tension in the room increased. There was only one patient in the infirmary at the moment and they all knew that.

"Colonel...Jack, please just stand back and let us do our job." Janet pushed Jack towards the door. Too numb and shocked by what was happening Jack didn't argue.

Seeing his dad come out of the infirmary CJ was quickly at his side. "Dad?" Jack didn't answer just kept staring through the window on the door. "Dad please talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Is mom ok? Damn it fine if you won't tell me, then I'll find out or myself."

"CJ!" Jacob had been right behind his grandson when Jack came into the room. Now he was trying to restrain CJ. "Carter!" That got CJ's attention. "Calm down. Janet will let us know as soon as she gets a chance. You just have to be patient."

Knowing his grandpa wasn't going to let him go CJ stopped struggling. It was then that everybody noticed Janet standing in the doorway, teary eyed.

"Janet?" Daniel quickly got up and went over to his wife.

Ignoring the comfort Daniel was offering Janet turned towards Jack, CJ, and Jacob. Both Jack and Jacob already knew what Janet was about to tell them, they could feel it in their hearts. CJ however wasn't ready to except it.

"No!" CJ pushed out of Jacob's grip and ran past Janet into the infirmary.

Walking over to his mother's bed CJ could see that the machines that had been helping to keep his mother alive had been disconnected and she looked so pale. He couldn't believe she was really gone.


	9. ch9

A/N: Just want to say thanks to all my reviewers. One more chapter to go after this one and I think this story will be done.

Oh and yes I know I'm mean for leaving you hanging, but hey it got you wanting to come back for more right? Also I know some of you aren't very happy with me for killing Sam and will probably be more upset with me after this chapter. I'm sorry but in order for this to fit as a prequel to my story 'The Otherside' these things have to be done. Please don't hurt me.

* * *

When Jack had seen the look of sorrow on Janet's face he knew that Sam, the love of his life, was gone. He couldn't take it anymore, all the looks of pity and sympathy he was getting, he had to get out of there. Dealing with their own grief nobody noticed Jack take off down the corridor. 

It wasn't until the alarms and klaxons signaling an unauthorized gate activation sounded that anyone noticed Jack's absence. Turning to head to the gate room General Hammond first became aware that Jack was missing Jacob was next. Meeting each other's eyes the two friends quickly sprinted to the gate room.

While Hammond went to check on the people in the control room Jacob entered the gate room.

"Jack wait!" Jacob shouted as he entered the room and spotted Jack standing at the base of the Stargate.

"They're not safe with me, Jacob." Jack turned to step through the gate, but hesitated a second. "Keep them safe Jacob." With that Jack stepped through the gate.

Looking up at the control room window Jacob could see Hammond standing there looking at the now shut down gate. Both shared confused looks, they knew Jack would be hurting, but of all the things they thought he might do this hadn't been any where close to being one of them. Getting over his shock General Hammond quickly arranged for a search to begin to bring Jack back and Jacob returned to the infirmary.

* * *

Returning to the infirmary Jacob found things similar to the way he'd left them. Daniel was holding onto a crying Janet, Cassie was sitting just inside the infirmary holding Ryan, with Teal'c standing next to her chair his arms wrapped around Shayla, and CJ was sat next to Sam's bed with one hand holding onto one of Sam's lifeless hands and holding Trey with his other arm. 

Jacob slowly approached CJ's side and laid a comforting hand on the back of CJ's neck. "He's gone isn't he?" CJ's tone of voice made it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Was all Jacob could say.

* * *

Jacob was having trouble dealing with every thing that had happened the last couple of days and he had Selmak's help, he could only imagine what CJ was going through. It was bad enough he'd just lost his mother, but now he'd lost his father as well. Jacob swore right then and there at that moment he'd do what ever it took to keep his grandchildren safe and protected from the pain of life the best he could. 

A silent ten year old CJ stared stonily a head, looking just above the gleaming white casket. Tears shone in his eyes, threatening to fall, but were determinedly fought back.

He could hear the people around him whispering quietly, but ignored them. Most of the people there didn't really know her not like he did. They didn't know her favorite show was MASH or that her favorite color was rose red. These people didn't know she sang the same song to him every night since he was born or that she loved to purposely confuse his dad. But of course he knew these, she was his mother after all: was being the key word.

But none of that mattered now, because she was gone, about to be lowered into a hole in the ground. The tears in his eyes burned, but he managed to hold them back, but just barely.

CJ tore his gaze away from the casket and unconsciously looked around for his dad: but he wasn't there either. Right after his mother passed away his father had taken off, just left with out so much as a word. CJ's gaze hardened and he clenched his fists. He cold have seen his mother one last time before she died, but his father hadn't let him.

Everyone had been so sure she would be fine, that she was going to be home any time, after all she was a member of SG-1: the team with more lives than every cat on earth put together. But they had been wrong she hadn't been fine, she was never coming home again.

Finally one single tear escaped from his eye and fell down his face. People had commented on how brave and grown up CJ had been acting, but the truth was he was nothing but a little boy, scared and lost in a world of sadness, who wanted nothing more than to just break down and wake up from this nightmare.


	10. ch10

Later back at the house CJ watched from his hiding place, underneath the table in the back yard, as pairs of shoes shuffled by, their owners speaking in hushed tones again and again about how horrible a tragedy it all was. CJ whipped his head around as the tablecloth moved admitting his best friend, Shayla.

"Thought I might find you here." Shayla sat down next to her friend.

CJ just glared determined to stay quiet until he was left alone.

"Your grandpa's getting worried. He sent me to find you." Shayla shifted making herself more comfortable. "Teal'c's been standing by the stairs since we got here, so I knew you weren't up stairs and there aren't all that many good hiding places else where in the house." She grind, "You're getting predictable."

CJ continued looking a head, seemingly mesmerized by the shoes in front of him.

"Mrs. Whitman brought some of her famous apple pie. I could get you a slice if you want."

"I'm not hungry." CJ finally spoke up for the first time in the last few days.

"I could get some cards and we could--."

"No."

Shayla nodded. "--Or we could just sit here."

And that's exactly what they did, surrounded by quieted conversations. After a moment CJ, unable to take the sound any longer, gestured out into the room.

"Look at 'em, all stuffed into their dress clothes, parading around like they're on show. None of them care, not really any way. To most she'll just be another no face, no name, dead soldier, in a week or two." CJ tugged at his tie, "She hated getting all dressed up for no reason. Can't say I blame her, I can hardly breath in this thing. She would have hated..." He stopped talking as tears once again threatened to fall.

Shayla shrugged, "They do it for respect I think?"

"I hate this." CJ continued as if Shayla hadn't said anything.

"I know."

CJ turned his head sharply staring his friend in the eyes. "No you don't..." He looked away his voice catching. "She shouldn't be in some stupid box, in some stupid hole in the ground, with a stupid piece of stone and a name being all that's left of her. She shouldn't..." CJ roughly wiped a hand across his cheek. "She shouldn't have left me and he shouldn't have left either."

"Dad says she's in a better place now." Shayla took a hold of CJ's hand. "And that she's not feeling any pain any more."

"A better place? How could any where but with her family be a better place?"

Not having an answer Shayla just shrugged and the two friends sat silently for a minute before CJ spoke again.

"I don't think I can take one more stuffy adult squeezing my shoulders telling me how sorry they are. Why are they sorry any way? It's not like they did any thing."

"I guess it's just one of those things, like when adults say they're fine or you look good, but don't really mean it."

"I miss her." CJ whispered so softly Shayla almost didn't here him.

"I do too." Out of nervous habit Shayla chewed on her lower lip before speaking again. "If you want I can share my mom with you."

This caught CJ by surprise. "You'd do that?"

"Sure, she's a good mom. You're welcome to here any time, heck I'll even share my dad with you if you want."

CJ sat thinking about the offer, momentarily tempted. "Nah I don't think it would be the same."

"Ok, but the offer is always open and you'll always have me for a best friend."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Shayla smiled. "Best buds forever, remember we signed that pact, friends for always."

"Thanks Shay."

"Any time.'

Shayla then started to climb out from under the table. "I better go tell your grandpa I found you, before he sends Teal'c looking for us." She looked back. "Hey at least you still have a great grandpa."

"Yeah I know I do." CJ shifted over towards where Shayla was. "I'll come with you. I think I'd like some pie now."

"You still sad?"

"Yeah but it's a different kind of sad now."

Shayla nodded her head. "Good." The two friends crawled out from under the table and went to find CJ's grandpa and some pie.

Fin?

* * *

A/N: Ok people that's it this story is over (Maybe?) I may or may not write another story using these characters I haven't decided yet. I have a vague idea for one more future story that would take place after 'The Otherside' but no definite plot bunnies have hit me yet. So until my next story peace out and later days. 

**Thanks to anybody who   
****has reviewed this story.**


End file.
